


Who's that boy?

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, THESE ARE MY SONS, pure fluff, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: When Race sees a cute boy in his PE class, he falls head over heels trying to impress him.





	Who's that boy?

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more ralbert and I'm writing this instead of sleeping, so here ya go

"Who's that boy?" Race asked Jack, biting his lip a bit. They were in PE class, and Race had his eyes locked on a new transfer student, a boy with bright red hair and well toned muscles.  
"I think his name is Albert?" Jack replied. "Why?" Jack knew full well why. Every single boy Race saw he tried to flirt with.  
"No reason." Race said, trying to sound bored.  
"You like him." Jack stated.  
"I don't even know him!" Race protested.  
"Just don't do anything too stupid." Jack sighed. Race grinned at Jack and sauntered up to where Albert was standing.  
"Racetrack Higgins." He said proudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Albert DaSilva." Albert replied cooly, extending his hand to shake. Instead of shaking it however, Race took it and kissed it gently, like a disney prince.  
"Enchantée." Race said in a low voice. Albert's cheeks turned the same color as his hair.  
"You are quite the gentleman." Albert managed to say after regaining his composure.  
"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch off campus today?" Race asked.  
"Only if we eat ice cream instead of actual lunch." Albert said, his voice pure seriousness.  
"I'll pick you up in front of the gate at 12:15!" Race said happily, almost squealing with excitement.  
"It's a date." Albert winked.


End file.
